Starz: Strongest
by Zork
Summary: The past of Zork (An online character I made). Writing Days: Monday's and Friday's
1. Unleashed

Starz is obviously a DBZ story, but the characters in this story are made up in my imagination or my friend's character on an online game (Zork/Zephire [The main character] is mine on the game, however I've learned not to long ago that Zork is a game. So it's not copywrited to me or anything. :B) Also, by the way, this story takes place long before Goku was around, thousands of years in fact.  
  
*****  
  
Zephire, a young boy no older than five with green hair and un- controllable rage, stood on a cliff's edge that over looked a village. This village, the one he had grown up in, was in flames. Zephire's golden eyes darted from house to house, memories flouting threw his mind whenever his eyes saw a familiar house. Tears ran down his cheeks as his eyes came upon a certain house, the house's flames were much larger than all the other ones. Memories of the boy's childhood flashed threw his mind, tears dripped from his cheeks to the ground. In his rage Zephire let out a scream, Zephire leaning backwards as he does so. Instantly a blue aura erupts around him, tearing the ground around him into pieces. Zephire's eyes searched the area, darting all over the place until his eyes locked onto a group of people, new flames being created around them. The boy let loose one more scream, throwing his arms backwards as he flies down to the men.  
  
********  
  
Lieutenant Talon led his troops out of the burning village, pleased with his work. His lips twitched a smile, the smile fading however when gasps came from his men. Talon quickly turned around to see what was happening, Private Dalosmore running over towards him shouted out the news.  
  
"Sir, men have spotted a blue figure heading this way in the sky. He seems to be flying at a rapid rate; he'll be here in seconds."  
  
As if to answer his question the "blue man" crashed into the ground behind Talon, Talon's head following him. As Talon turned around once more the man spoke, his voice soft in a way, like a child's.  
  
"Who are you? Why... Why have you done this?" The man's voice came out more of a shriek, a childish shriek.  
  
Then Talon found out the reason for the man's voice. The blue aura surrounded him slowly faded; the only thing there now was a boy. "The Starz kid," Dalosmore murmured.  
  
The boy yelled out in rage, "Answer my question you bastard!"  
  
Talon smirked, "Watch your language boy; I'll answer your questions, when I'm damn well ready."  
  
"You killed everyone in the village."  
  
"Damn right we did, boy. Why did we do it? 'Cause we have the balls, and the power to."  
  
"You killed everyone for no reason!" The boy's voice squeaking in wild hysteria.  
  
"We had a reason boy, your old man turned down the Akuma Corporation, so we couldn't just let him live."  
  
The boy suddenly seemed dead; he just stood there, staring with tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly, the ground around him started to shake, bits of pieces cracking away from the ground and floating around him. Instantly a large golden aura seemed to swallow him up from the ground, the boy disappearing from sight beneath all the gold.  
  
Seconds later the gold lifted off from the ground, only a few feet, and dissolved, leaving only a small bit to surround the boy. The boy's body lay limp in the air, only the aura around him showed life as it swirled and blazed around him.  
  
An officer, who Talon did not care enough about to learn his name, walked towards the body, poking it with his pinky. Instantly gold too swallowed him up, however unlike the boy it was not peaceful; the man screaming out in pain and then falling to the ground.  
  
Slowly the boy's body moved, his body flipping in the air, and his feet then landing gracefully on the ground. His eyes stared cold at Talon and his men. Quickly the boy's left and right hand were thrown up, so fast they were but a blur, the hands pointing to the left and right. Golden orbs grew around the hands and they continued to grow for seconds, Talon's men two awestruck to attack. When the orbs stopped growing they burst from the boy's hands, crashing into the soldiers to the boy's left and right, the golden flames swallowing them up, and killing them instantly.  
  
Talon started stepping backwards enthralled by the boy's power. The men that were in front of the boy started running away, however they did not run fast enough. The boy fired two more golden blasts, all his men dying off instantly. Talon only remained, for he was the only one behind the boy.  
  
Talon had no time to react, the boy fading out of sight and then reappearing instantly inches in front of Talon, the boy's fist crashing into Talon's gut. The pain forced Talon to the ground gasping for air, noticing the boy's glowing hand as soon as he could breathe. "Please, spare me. Don't hurt me."  
  
"Spare you! Did you spare my friends, my village, and my family!?"  
  
"But you're a good guy, I know your father raised you to be one," Talon's voice going hoarse. "Hero's don't kill."  
  
The boy seemed shocked at his words so Talon continued, "Your father knew we'd come for him, that's why he sent you out. He's raised you to take his place as a hero, you can't kill me. He wouldn't have. I was just following orders."  
  
The boy stepped backwards, his hands no longer glowing yellow; his eyes, which had turned to yellow faded into a pale green. "I... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"  
  
Talon laughed in rage, opening his mouth which then began to glow a bluish color as Talon prepared the blast. However Talon had no time to fire, because from the side a large red orb rocketed towards him, hitting his face and then exploding instantly. Talon's body flew to the side, things grew blurry for him and then all went black, his last though: 'How could one boy kill us all?'  
  
*****  
  
Who shot the red orb!? What's the Akuma Corporation!? Find out next time!  
  
Ooo, the first chapter of Starz is now done! I'm planning on writing Starz chapters on Monday's and Friday's once I get back onto a normal week. So if you like it be prepared. ( Also, I just noticed, my story gets better written as it goes along, because I started the story a week ago, but got lazy, and finished most of it today. XD 


	2. Sashi

Let's get right down to business. This is a DBZ story, but I don't own DBZ or anything. Read and enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Zephire stared at the dead man, slowly dropping down to his hands and knees. "I... I didn't mean to. How...?" The boy turned to look at where the blast had come from, a screech ringing threw his head and he felt something new. The boy could feel the stranger's power, and it was huge.  
  
Zephire's eyes met with an old man's red eyes, the second they did the old man shot forth a red beam. Zephire quickly pushed off the ground in reaction, Zephire flying into the air. Following after him were four red blasts, Zephire throwing both his hands down towards the on-coming blasts. A pulse of gold instantly emits from the hands, a golden blast rocketing towards the first blast; this process repeating itself three times.  
  
Zephire's blasts clashed with the old man's. Zephire glanced at the old man, the man calm as ever. Then the elderly warrior closed his eyes, instantly all four of his blasts exploding, causing Zephire's own blasts to explode as well.  
  
Zephire kept his eyes on the old man as he descended; seconds before his feet would come in contact with the ground Zephire quickly phased out, his body disappearing, and then reappearing inches in front of the man. Zephire's fist was caught by the old man's hand as it was thrown up towards the stranger's gut. The old man's hand clenched Zephire's tighter and tighter until the aged combatant's nails dug into his skin.  
  
"Who are you?" Zephire mumbled.  
  
"The name is Sashi, and at the moment causing you pain is the game." With that Sashi's hand let go of Zephire's, the man disappearing.  
  
Zephire closed his eyes, sensing where the man was. Quickly he ducked down, a red blast skimming over his back, hitting the ground in front of him and exploding. Zephire then turned around 180 degrees, quickly flipping backwards, a red blast hitting the ground where his feet where, the ground exploding instantly. Zephire's hands hit the ground, pushing off instantly, Zephire landing back on his feet and repeating this process a dozen times.  
  
After a while the blasts stopped coming, Zephire pushing off with his hands one last time, flipping twice in the air and landing on the ground gracefully.  
  
Zephire glanced at the old man, his head slightly balding; hair as white as snow only on the sides of his head. He had a white beard, and his skin was pale.  
  
The old man twitched a smile, both his hands suddenly glowing red. Red lightning started to appear around his body as he lifted both hands upwards. Instantly a red beam exploded from his left hand, seconds later a beam shot forth from his right hand. Zephire quickly phasing to the man's left, throwing a punch towards the man's gut but Sashi's body and ki disappeared instantly.  
  
Zephire quickly diving to the side as, seconds later, a red beam came crashing into the ground where he had stood, another explosion being created. Quickly Zephire turned around, Sashi landing on the ground feet in front of Zephire.  
  
"Why are you doing this...? I don't know who you are!"  
  
"Of course you do, I'm the man who killed your father."  
  
********  
  
Sashi smiled as the words left his lips, waiting to see the boy's reaction. "Now let me see what you've been holding inside!"  
  
"You... You killed my father..." The boy mumbled and choked on the words, his voice hoarse. The boy then lent backwards, and let out a frightening and loud scream. Instantly, a golden aura seemed to shoot up from the ground and swallow him, the boy enclosed in flames of gold.  
  
Sashi started to sense the boy's power as he spoke, "So this is your true power." His voice calm as he said it, however Sashi was a little surprised by the boy's power, he had expected less. Sashi got ready to attack, but instantly the golden flames vanished, leaving no trace of the boy.  
  
Sashi stood upright, trying to sense the boy, but his power had completely faded. However, instantly the power reappeared behind Sashi, along with the golden flames. Sashi had only enough time to turn around before a golden blast was sent forth towards Sashi.  
  
"Oh... Shit..."  
  
The golden orb crashed into his chest, exploding instantly. Sashi let out no scream of pain, the golden flames surrounding him like the boy, however the gold flames burned at his skin, Sashi phasing to the far left of the boy. Sashi had no time to react, instantly has he reappeared a golden beam crashed into him, flames surrounding him once more.  
  
After a few more seconds in the boy's golden flames Sashi smiled, instantly phasing in front of the boy, his fist coming in contact with the boy's gut. "Calm down now boy, I need to tell you something."  
  
However the boy did not calm down, his hands pointing out towards Sashi, a golden beam exploding from the palms of his hand's, hitting and pushing back Sashi. The flames burnt at his skin, Sashi felt as if needles where being gauged into his skin. "Stop now, boy!"  
  
The flames around Sashi dissolved, fading away. "Good..." Sashi said but couldn't finish his sentence, instantly the boy was hitting him. The tiny fists of the boy ramming into his gut repeatedly, the boy's foot kicking his nose as Zephire flipped, the boy landing on his feet and diving forward, elbow crashing into Sashi's gut.  
  
Sashi's body flew backwards, crashing into the ground. Sashi's body flew across the ground until his body hit a rock, the rock stopping his movement.  
  
Slowly Sashi let out a sigh, then whistling. Zephire lifted up an eyebrow, wondering what the whistle meant. Instantly the boy was knocked down to the ground by an elbow.  
  
********  
  
Zephire fell to his hands and knees, letting out a growl as his knees hit the ground. Quickly he stood up, glancing at Sashi with rage when a voice from behind said, "Calm down."  
  
The voice was calm, and Zephire trusted it for some reason. So he slowly calmed down, the gold around him fading away. Strands of green hair fell down in front of his eyes as he turned around to look at the new stranger.  
  
The one who had talked was a child around Zephire's age; the boy had purple hair and wore a black shirt with black pants. "Who are you people...? I want the truth."  
  
*****  
  
Finally, I finished the chapter! I had finished it last night, but it didn't save, so I had to write it all over again! Who is Sashi really? Who is the boy? Are they good or evil? And what is the Akuma Corporation!? Find out next time! 


	3. Friends?

Read and Review. Don't review if you don't want to, but if you want to then go ahead! =P [Once again I don't own DBZ or anything, if I did this would be a movie! (] [Ignore typos, or tell me about the ones you see if you do, I made it in a rush.] [S/N: SJ Starz] [E-mail: ddolnick@charter.net ]  
  
*****  
  
Zephire looked at Sashi and then at the other, slowly getting into a fighting stance once more. "Who are you people? Tell me."  
  
"Calm down kid, there is no reason to fight anymore," Sashi said, his voice much more calm and soft then it had been before.  
  
"Why should I be calm, you... You killed my father."  
  
"You really don't believe that boy, so don't act like you do."  
  
Zephire lifted a brow, slowly standing upright, keeping his guard up. "Why did you say that you did...? And who are you?"  
  
The old man smiled, his face full of wrinkles, and his blue eyes shining with delight. "My name is Sashi; I was a friend of your fathers. I told you I killed him because I wanted to see your true power. If I'm to train you, I need to know what you are capable of."  
  
Zephire stiffened at the words, "Training? I don't need training, and don't expect me to go off with a complete stranger."  
  
Sashi answered calmly, the boy at his side remaining silent. "Your father knew they would kill him, that's why he sent you out to play in the woods. He really hasn't trained you has he boy? Your fighting style was crazy, effective none the less, but using it without going to that level and you'd be finished. Quite tall for your age, your arms got muscles too, that's good. I know what you're thinking, why trust me? Well there isn't really a good reason that you should. So I'll let you choose. I'll be at that cliff you were at before you made your attack. I'll give you ten minutes to think things out, don't come and we'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. Come, and you're life will change for the worst, as well as for the better."  
  
With that the old man turned around, his red cape swirling behind him, and he took his leave. The boy gave Zephire one last smile and then walking off, following the old man.  
  
********  
  
The purple haired boy sat on a rock, his hair blowing to the side because of the wind. His red eyes stared at the village, the flames mostly all out. 'Please come...' he thought to himself.  
  
He looked back at Sashi, about to speak when Sashi stood up, staring off at the distance. "Well look it is, Demonious."  
  
Demon stood up and followed his gaze towards the on-coming boy. Demon smiled and waved kindly at the boy. In return the boy smiled slightly and nodded towards Demon.  
  
When the boy was close enough he came to a halt, "I have two questions though."  
  
"Ask away," Sashi replied with a smile.  
  
"How did you and my father know each other?"  
  
Sashi sighed and sat down, Demon sitting back down on the rock. "Your father and I trained under Master Yuushi. Yuushi taught us the style known as Nova, however your father was always much better at the Nova technique. I left after a year of training, your father and I staying friends, but rarely talking. He recently sent a message telling me that he was going to be killed, and that I should train you. So here I am. Now what is your other question?"  
  
"Who's he?" Zephire said, pointing towards Demon.  
  
Demon smiled as he spoke, "My name is Demonious, and I'm Sashi's son. Like my father was a friend and fellow trainee to your father, I shall become a friend and fellow trainee to you."  
  
"One more thing," Zephire said once more, his blue eyes looking from Sashi to Demon. "How come you two don't look like anyone I've ever seen before?"  
  
Sashi smirked as he spoke, "Because boy, we're quite different from you."  
  
********  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
It's me again, just checking up on your grave, making sure everything was fine. The flowers I planted died, so I planted new ones. Never have been very good at taking care of plants. Anyway, it's been ten years since your death, and I've mourned for you every day.  
  
Sashi has been like a father the past ten years, he can't replace you dad, but it's still nice to have him around. Demonious, that's how you spell it even though it sounds like Day-mon-e-us, reminds me of Blue... Sashi says Blue is probably dead by now, Junior too. My poor brother and nephew... I guess I'm the only one that survived. Anyway, Sashi and Demon are both very nice. And that little girl I told you about, who we found five years ago has grown up. She's a Saiya-jin like me, unlike Sashi and Demon who are both Jerrons. She likes to follow me around though; I try to avoid her sometimes. I don't know what's with her.  
  
Anyway, I miss you guys... People are calling me Zork now, like you dad. They've called me it since day one, and I pretty much call myself Zork all the time now too. I always wondered why some people called you Zork; it was your name when you were a fighter... The Jerron word for 'A Noble Hero'.  
  
I'm off to train with Demon now, I know Sashi tells me not to think about it, but I plan to kill the men who killed you. They'll die, I promise... Hope these past ten years have been good to you, wherever you are.  
  
Zork  
  
P.S. Sometimes Sashi looks up at the sky; I think those bad guys are coming here. When they come I'll destroy them...  
  
********  
  
Sashi slipped the note in his pocket. He remembered ten years ago when he told the boy that if he wrote notes his parents would receive them. He doubted the boy still believed him, but writing like that was good for the boy.  
  
Suddenly the earth started to shake, an explosion occurring from far away. "Crap..." Sashi mumbled, looking up at the reddening sky. "This isn't good." He said as he took off running towards the boys.  
  
*****  
  
Oh boy! What is it now!? What caused the explosion, and why is the sky red!? Does the Akuma Corporation have anything to do with this!? Find out next time! [I created the Jerrons, they are not in DBZ. My friend actually created them, not me. =P] 


End file.
